


¿Amigos?

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Las cajas y sus conevrsaciones raras, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando un Spider-man agotado se encuentra con un mercenario con hiperactividad, el primero se pregunta cómo es que son amigos.<br/>Deadpool y sus cajas lo sienten de otra manera</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Amigos?

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí hace tiempo, como todo lo anterior. Corto como siempre

Era más de media noche cuando Spiderman llegó al techo del modesto bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía. Con un sonoro suspiro se dejó caer de espalda en el frio concreto, dejando que sus adoloridos musculos se relajaran.

-Hey Spidey Boy!!!!- saludó una alegre voz a sus pies

El joven super héroe levantó un poco la cabeza, para toparse con el flemático Deadpool mirandolo fijamente. Rodó los ojos (aun cuando el mayor no pudiera verlo) y maldijo un poco a su sentido arácnido. _"Claro, te pones como loco cuando me voy a chocar accidentalmente con alguien, pero cuando un loco mercenario se acerca sigilosamente te despareces"_.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?

-No, no, no, no, no. ¿cómo puedes pensara eso de mi baby boy?

[Les dije que se daría cuenta]

<Culpo de todo esto al paro total del gobierno, malditos republicanos>

-Ajá… mira Wade…- se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso- no me molesta que pasemos tiempo juntos, incluso llego a … - _"disfrutarlo"_  pensó-tolerarlo. Pero en serio, hoy no estoy de humor, y que tu me sigas hasta mi apartamento NO ayuda en nada a mejorarlo.

-¡¡Oh!!, ¿aquí vives mi lindo y sexy Spidey?- dio pequeños brinquitos alrededor del más joven- ¡¡¡no lo sabía, no lo sabía!!!

<[¡¡¡Si que lo sabíamos jejejejeje!!!]>

-¡Eso no se lo cree ni Bob!- le señaló con dedo acusador al tiempo que se ponía de pie y encaraba al otro.

-Me ofendes Spidey, amor. No soy un mentiroso, seré un mercenario, sanguinario, hiperactivo, bocón, grosero, maniaco-depresivo y mentiroso, pero jamás un comunista.

Peter sintió una enorme urgencia de tirarlo por la azotea, pero lo único que hizo fue llevarse las manos al rostro y soltar un gruñido lleno de frustración, enojo, estres y  _diversión._

_  
_-¿Podrías recordarme por qué somos amigos Wade?

El mercenario detuvo sus movimientos y miró totalmente incrédulo al menor… había dicho…. había dicho que ellos… ellos eran… _amigos_

_  
_< No queremos ser sus amigos!! queremos meterle mano en… *sonido de un fuerte golpe*>

[*Tira distraidamente un bat de beisbol* Dada nuestra situación actual, yo lo considero un logro… hoy amigos mañana esposos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!]

_"Ya se deschavetaron estos dos"_

_  
_-Ok… como veo que estas ocupado con tus “cajas”, yo me voy a dormir

-Si somos amigos… ¿me dejas dormir contigo Spidey mi Super BestFriendFiveEverForever sexy como el infierno?

-Mmmm, dejame pensar…- se llevó una mano al mentón finjiendo que sopesaba los pros y contras de la petición-… ¡NO!

-Pero somos amigos ¡¡¡¡buaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¡Tu lo dijiste!!!!

-Quizá…-se acercó al mercenario y susurró en su oído-…si me traes una caja de la reserva especial de cerveza de Wolverine puede que lo considere… amigo- y dicho esto se dejó caer de la zotea para aterrizar con elegancia en el pequeño balcón de su apartamento

-¡¡¡Por Thor que lo haré!!!!


End file.
